startrekmicroshipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Micro Machine-sized Ships
With the cancellation of the Star Trek line of Micro Machines in 1997, many ships were left unmade by Galoob. Over the years, other companies have released ships in a roughly similar size. These officially licensed ship miniatures are generally considered to be a good fit with Galoob's Star Trek Micro Machines. AMT A small Micro Machines-sized Galileo Shuttle was included with AMT's Star Trek V and Star Trek VI versions of the U.S.S. Enterprise-A. * ''Galileo'' Shuttle (from Star Trek V U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A model) Aoshima In 2011 and 2012, Aoshima released 3 Galaxy-class plastic models, two of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and one of the U.S.S. Yamato. Included with each was a small plastic shuttlepod, as seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation. * ''El-Baz'' Shuttlepod (from U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D replica &'' "TV Image Color" white version'') * ''Onizuka'' Shuttlepod (from U.S.S. Yamato replica) For more information on the Aoshima line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Basic Fun These keychains feature Micro Machine-sized ships. * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 * Klingon D7 Battle Cruiser * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality) F-Toys F-Toys released a line of "gashapon" Star Trek ships. While most ships are of a larger scale, the U.S.S. Defiant is a good fit for the Micro Machines line, and came with regular and cloaked versions. * U.S.S. Defiant (regular and cloaked) For more information on the F-Toys line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. FASA/Rawcliffe In the 1980's, FASA created a series of unpainted pewter miniatures to support their on their Star Trek Roleplaying Game, and its spin-off, Star Trek: Starship Tactical Combat Simulator. These included ships featured in The Original Series and first several movies, as well as original non-canon designs. * FASA Miniatures ** The following canon models are currently only available officially from FASA: *** Regula I *** MerchantmanCategory:Lists Furuta Furuta released a line of "gashapon" Star Trek ships called the Star Trek Federation Ships And Alien Ships Collection. While the first two volumes contained ships at a larger scale, the ships of Volumes 3α and 3β were smaller, several of which fit the Micro Machines size quite well. * U.S.S. Excelsior (3α) * Phoenix (3α) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 Refit (3β) * Borg Sphere (3β) * Borg Cube (3β) For more information on Furuta, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Hallmark While most of the ship models are larger, in 1995 they released "The Ships of Star Trek" - a collection of 3 miniature ships, including the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701, the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D, and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Micro Machine collectors have found the Klingon Bird-of-Prey to be an excellent stand-in for the smaller "scout" B'rel-class of Bird-of-Prey. * Klingon Bird-of-Prey (mini) For more information the Hallmark line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Hot Wheels In 2009, Hot Wheels began to produce die-cast Star Trek ship models. While most of them are larger, the Narada is the closest available size to Micro Machines, and makes for a good larger scale contrast to the Enterprise. Later, Hot Wheels released smaller ships as part of its Hot Wheels City line, which included the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality) and the U.S.S. Vengeance. This Vengeance is considered the best fit to Micro Machines scale at this time. * Narada * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality) (1:64 scale version) * U.S.S. Vengeance (1:64 scale version) For more information on the Hot Wheels line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Johnny Lightning While most Johnny Lightning Star Trek models are considered too large to fit with Micro Machines, the Borg Cube once again fits at any size. Throughout it's Legends of Star Trek line, the company produced a number of variants as well. * Borg Cube For more information on the Johnny Lightning line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Micro Machines - Space The Micro Machines Space line includes several items found in the opening to Star Trek: Enterprise. * Astronauts * Saturn V Rocket * Space Shuttle Playmates In 1997, Playmates released an electronic toy model of the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E as part of its Star Trek: Insurrection line. Included with the starship was a small plastic model of the Captain's Yacht Cousteau, which is scaled similarly to the shuttlecraft in the Micro Machines line. * [[Captain's Yacht Cousteau (Playmates)|Captain's Yacht Cousteau]] (from Star Trek: Insurrection U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E toy) For more information on the Playmates Toys line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Revell-Monogram Model producer Revell-Monogram released a line of pre-painted snap-together "mini ships" from Star Trek: Voyager. * U.S.S. Voyager * Maquis fighter * Kazon fighter Romando In 2003 and 2004, Romando released a line of Star Trek "gashapon" toys called the 1/7000 Scale Star Trek Official Museum Series. ''While many of the ships were larger sizes, a few ships were more in-scale with Micro Machines. In addition, some ships included "dark" variants that were painted with fluorescent paint that glows under UV light, as well as clear "cloaked" variants. * Enterprise NX-01 (the larger model) * Kronos One (the larger model) * Species 8472 Bioship (the larger model) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (the larger model) * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E * U.S.S. Melbourne * U.S.S. Saratoga * U.S.S. Voyager For more information on the Romando line, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Snapco These 3 ship models by Snapco were released in theaters as drink toppers with the release of ''Star Trek Beyond in 2016. All 3 models were later made available in a special Walmart-exclusive bundle with the Blu Ray release of Star Trek Beyond. * U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (alternate reality) * U.S.S. Franklin * Swarm Ship For more information on Snapco, click here to visit Memory Alpha. Underground Toys Underground Toys produced a Borg Cube keychain with light-up feature. * Borg Cube (light-up) WizKids Since 2011, WizKids has produced a number of plastic table-top Star Trek miniatures games with a wide variety of ships, most of which fit very well into the Micro Machines scale. In fact, fans of these games have used Micro Machines to improve or add to their fleets, as the ships are very similar in size and quality. * Star Trek: Attack Wing ** Re-released/repainted Star Trek: Tactics miniatures, along with new models, mounted on FFG stands. Unlike Star Trek: Tactics, Starfleet ships do not have names or registries printed on them. * Star Trek: Expeditions ** Standalone HeroClix game set in the universe of the 2009 film, including two ships (both of which were later repainted and released in Attack Wing and Tactics): *** U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701 (Kelvin Timeline) *** Klingon Warbird (Kelvin Timeline) * Star Trek: Fleet Captains ** Unpainted starship miniatures mounted on HeroClix stands. * Star Trek: Frontiers ** Standalone game featuring four unpainted starship miniatures mounted on clear stands. * Star Trek: Tactics ** Painted versions of Star Trek: Fleet Captains miniatures, along with new models, mounted on HeroClix stands. For more information on WizKids and their Star Trek line of games, click here to visit Memory Alpha.